A dream come trueCesc Fabregas
by AwesomeCarol 95
Summary: <html><head></head>Dreams do come true…..meeting a football star certainly has made Carol's birthday a surprising  one…..A one not to forget!</html>


The sound of chatter echoed loudly through the entire terminal, I stood, my bag resting by my side, in wait of my friend Lottie. "Carol" she spoke from behind, causing me to jerk forwards and knock down my case. I sighed "Jeez Lottie, just once I would like to meet up with you without having a heart attack" she smiled innocently and grabbed her ticket from her pocket "Ready to rock in South Africa?" she asked, I smiled at her and nodded my head, grabbing my ticket and boarding pass before heading towards our gate.

"I can't believe we are heading out to the world cup" she gushed as we sat down, I smiled at her, I thought I was the footie freak here, I smiled and nodded my head "I know right, how did Frankie score us tickets?" I asked, her face tinted a hint of pink and she smiled sheepishly, my eyes widened "Lottie?" I asked, my voice panicked

"I may have left the tickets on the coffee table" she admitted, my eyes widened and my jaw drop, my dream, in one simple mistake had fallen away. "Carol come on, it can still be fun" she said in an annoyingly upbeat tone, I looked at her, a scowl in my eyes, but not on my face "I suppose" I sighed disappointed, she looked at me, smiling a guilty half smile "I'm so sorry" she sighed "Listen why don't I take you out when we get out there, pay for everything"

"Sure" I smiled weakly, but inside, nothing was smiling, it hurt a lot, I had always wanted to head out to a world cup, cheer on England, but not this time.

The plane ride was long, uncomfortable and hot, so very damn hot. I stood wearily from my seat, sweat fusing my bare legs to the chair I had been sat in for hours. I stretched my cramped up body and gathered my handbag from the over heard locker, kicking Lottie awake in the process. "Wha?" she slurred as her ice blue eyes ripped open "We're here" I said, she smiled slightly and stood up, looking her sweat covered body up and down "Chose a bad day to wear jeans" she grumbled grabbing her bag down too, before following me towards the door.

The night was just setting in as we hailed down a taxi, the sky was still illuminated by a subtly beautiful orange glaze, I grinned at the sight of it, clambering into the cab, laboured slightly by my heavy heart. I knew Lottie didn't mean it, but still, this was one thing I had wanted for a long time and to have it snatched away at the last minute, well it stung a bit. "Carol" Lottie smiled "Look at that view" she smiled pointing out of the cab window, I smiled at the stunning view, the ocean, the beach and the setting orange sun in the distance "It is truly something" I gaped at the stunning view, she smiled.

We finally reached the hotel and retrieved our room keys; I wasn't a big fan of sharing a room, so I had opted to pay for a room to myself. I pulled my suitcase into the elevator and stood patiently, waiting for the doors to close "Hold that door" a voice yelled, I leant down and pushed the hold button as a blur of brown hair dashed into the elevator beside me. "Thank you" he smiled standing beside me, he had a cute smile I thought to myself, he turned and looked at me, my eyes tracing his handsome features with some intensity as my mind made the connection. "Cesc Fabregas" I breathed out, his small smile dropped "You recognise me?" he asked, his face searched mine with an obvious confusion "Yes" I stated "I am a massive Arsenal fan, to me, your face is unmistakeable" I said

"Arsenal?" he smiled, I nodded my head, tugging up my shirt just enough to reveal the Arsenal tattoo at the base of my back "Forever" I smiled lowering my shirt and looking at him "Nice to see that there are some real fans still out there" he chuckled "Real girl fans anyways, I have met the 'oh Mr. footballer, I love your team' types before, but you…"

"Carol" I smiled, he nodded at me

"You seem different" he stopped speaking at the doors opened on my floor, I grabbed my bag and watched him with intrigue as he stood there "It was nice to meet you Carol" he said, his voice made me swoon when he said my name "Hopefully I will see you around"

"You too Cesc" I grinned in return "Good luck in the cup"  
>"Thank you" he smiled as the doors closed once more. I paused for a moment and sighed, I think meeting him may have just eased the disappointment slightly.<p>

I walked to my room, opened the door and hauled my bag in before collapsing with an 'oomph' on my bed, finally relived to be in my room. I rolled over with a groan and kicked off my shoes, standing up begrudgingly on the soft carpet. I walked over to my bag and grabbed my pyjamas out of it, throwing them over my shoulder before heading to the bathroom for a shower. I dived in and out quickly, not wishing to be on my feet for more time than necessary. I tugged my highlighted brown hair into a ponytail and removed all trace of make up from my face. My feet ached as I struggled back to the bed, tugging back the thin blanket and slipping, with a relived sigh, underneath and almost immediately falling asleep.

The sun beamed in through the curtains, beating my eyelids gently into submission, I opened my hazel eyes and stared out over the city, the rising sun illuminating the buildings gently, the hum of the early morning was perfectly audible through the industrial silence. I grinned and embraced the feeling of the small breeze radiating from the crack I had made in the window. I smiled and made my way to my suitcase, grabbing my England shirt and some shorts and cantered away to the bathroom with a spring in my step. I showered and washed my hair slowly, enjoying the feel of the water. I grabbed a bikini from my suitcase and put it on before putting on the already picked out clothes.

I slipped my room key, phone and wallet into my beach bag along with a towel and a change of clothes if need and walked out of my room and down the hall to Lottie's. I knocked on the door, hearing the muffled sounds of movement in reply. I laughed to myself and watched the hallway, a few guys from the Spanish world cup squad emerged from a room down the hall, I smiled as I caught sight of Cesc, he waved slightly and spoke to the other guys, now recognised to me as Fernando Torres, David Villa and Xabi Alonso. He broke away from the group and cantered up to me, just as Lottie opened the door. "Carol" they said in unison, Cesc's silky smooth voice overpowering Lottie's early morning rasping one, I span and looked at her, smiling "You should take a shower, you're taking me to the beach" I said, she rolled her eyes and span back into her room, leaving the door open for me to follow, I looked at Cesc. "Morning" I grinned at him, he smiled too, his cute face seemed to light up when he smiled "Morning, so heading to the beach are we?" he said, I nodded my head

"Sure are, she owes me"

"Why?"

"Doesn't matter, shouldn't you be off to training or something?"

"Yes" he said with a chuckle "Maybe I could meet you at the beach afterwards, we could talk"

"Sounds like a plan" I giggled, his smile grew, he leant over and placed a kiss on my cheek "See you there then" he smiled before spinning on his heels and running down the corridor to catch up with the other guys. I smiled at him and walked into Lottie's room, sitting on the couch and waiting for her to emerge once more.

"So the guy in the corridor this morning was Cesc Fabregas?" Lottie asked as we lay on the beach, the sun was intense and warming, but not as intense as the grilling I was getting from Lottie. I sighed "Yes it was" I replied "He said he may meet me here"

"No may about it" his suave voice said from beside me, I sat up on my towel, looking at him, he wore a white shirt, clinging tightly to his slender and muscular torso, a pair of red swim trunks and a pair of large sunglasses over his eyes. I breathed steadily, trying to calm myself down, his appearance; well it made me feel really attracted to him. "Hey there" Lottie smiled brining me back to reality "I'm Carol's best friend, Lottie" she introduced, Cesc smiled

"Cesc" he announced shaking her hand

"Nice to meet you" she said, I smiled, glad they were getting along. Cesc grabbed a towel from out of his kit bag and laid it on the sand beside me, he removed his shirt, revealing his toned body, his torso seemed to glow in the bright African sunlight. I choked on my breath as I stared at him. Lottie smacked my back, smirking at me as she did so. "Are you alright Carol?" Cesc asked, a concerned look on his cute face, I nodded my head, not able to find the ability to speak. He smiled and stood up "Want to come out for a swim?" he asked, I nodded my head and stood up by his side, he looked at me as I took off my shirt and short, a small smile on his lips.

We spent the entire day on the beach, talking, laughing and just being ourselves. But night was setting upon us; we looked at each other with searching looks, something pulsating between us. "We should get back to the hotel" he said "It gets cold at night"

"It would probably be wise" I said in return, his eyes searching mine with a vacant expression, he gathered his bag as I gathered mine, an awkward silence settling between us, I spared one more look up at him, taking in a deep breath. I smiled "Goodnight Cesc" I said tenderly, he smiled at me, kissing my cheek warmly

"Goodnight Carol" he replied, we parted ways and I got into the back of a cab.

For three whole weeks, Cesc and I had hung out, laughing, smiling, talking and then parting in an awkward silence as the night drew in around us. In that time Cesc's Spain had reached the final, my England had fallen at the second hurdle, losing in an embarrassing style to Germany. I sighed and started to pack my clothes, heading home was going to be a drag; I probably wouldn't speak to Cesc again once we were back in England. I put my bag by the door, leaving a set out clothes out for the morning. I walked out of the door and down towards the lobby, watching as the Spanish team emerged from the elevator, everyone in the lobby started to yell at them, wishing them good luck and the sort. My eyes latched onto Cesc's as I stood at the door, waiting for Lottie to emerge so that we could head into town for the final. "Carol" he smiled stopping in front of me "Why are you waiting here? Shouldn't you be on your way to the stadium?"

"Cesc" I laughed "You know full well that I didn't get tickets"

"Yes you did" he said pulling a pair out of his pocket, my eyes widened at the sight of them "Cesc" I breathed out "You got me tickets?"

"Come on Carol, I couldn't have you miss out on something you have dreamed of your whole life" he grinned taking my wrist and laying the tickets on my palm "I'll even get you a lift on the team bus, but we have to go right now"

"Sure thing" I smiled, I waved to Lottie and grabbed her arm, pulling her along with me.

I took a seat on the bus beside Lottie, she looked beyond confused. "What the hell?" she asked as the engine of the bus revved "Why are we sat on the Spanish team bus on the ways to the world cup final?"

"Cesc got us tickets" I beamed "He got us tickets to the world cup final"

"Really?" she giggled; I pulled them out of my pocket and showed her

"Yes he did, I can't believe it either"

"You are a very lucky girl" she smiled at me, I furrowed my brow "You know, to have a guy like Cesc in love with you"

"In love with me?" I squeaked in a whisper, he was sat only three rows back. Lottie nodded her head "I am sure of it"

"You think so?" I beamed, she smiled

"I take from your reaction that you feel the same away right?"

"Yes" I said without a hint of hesitation, I was certain that the awkwardness between us when we parted ways was simply because we wanted to kiss each other, but neither of us was brave enough to make the first move.

The bus stopped and the team got out, followed closely by me and Lottie. Cesc was stood by the door, smiling at me "Enjoy the trip?" he smiled, running a hand through is loosely falling brown hair "It was great" I replied "But shouldn't we be getting inside?"

"Most likely" he said "Look meet me in the tunnel afterwards, I have something for you" he grinned; he kissed my cheek and walked away with the other guys. I looked at Lottie; she appeared to have a smug look on her face as we made our ways to the turnstiles and into the stadium.

The game was nail bitingly close, but Spain managed to overcome a resilient Dutch team to claim victory thanks to an Iniesta goal in extra time, set up by a pass from Cesc Fabregas. I smiled and made my way towards the tunnel; Cesc grinned at me and told the steward who I was before escorting me towards an empty press room inside of the stadium. "Cesc" I beamed "That pass was unbelievable" I gushed "Congratulations"

"Thank you" he smiled, his eyes appeared anxious

"Cesc? What is wrong?"

"N…nothing" he stammered out "Just buzzed is all"

"Cesc, I kinda got to know you out here, I can tell you're lying"

"Caught me" he grinned; he walked over to an advertising panel, leant behind it and pulled out a paper package. "For me?" I asked taking it from him; he nodded his head and rubbed his neck sheepishly as I peeled back the paper. It was a Spanish football shirt, he smiled at me "Look at the back" he instructed, I span the shirt around and read the back; it said 'Cesc's Girl' and underneath was the number one. My eyes widened "Cesc" I breathed out; he moved towards me and swiped a lock of my hazel hair out of my hazel eyes "I wanted to tell you as soon as I met you Carol, but just couldn't find the words, so I thought I would give you your dream, in order for me to get mine" he smiled, his words warmed my heart as tears began to drip from my eyes "Hey now" he said "Carol please don't cry, I hate to see a pretty girl like you cry"

"Cesc" I breathed out "I…I love you" I stammered out, a huge smile growing on my lips, he smiled hugely and replied "I love you too Carol" he said. He brushed my hair back again and smiled, his breath washing across my face. I smiled at him happily and moved towards him, running a hand through his hair before placing it at the nape of his neck "I have wanted this for so long" he said; he leant down and met my lips half way with his super soft ones. Our lips moved in perfect harmony, sending a perfect chill through my veins. He pulled back and smiled "Be mine Carol?"

"Without a shadow of a doubt Cesc, yes" I breathed…


End file.
